IRocked the Vote
"iRocked the Vote" (also known as "iVoted Too Much and "iRigged the Vote") is the twelfth episode of the second season of iCarly. Plot The ''iCarly'' crew loves the show ''America Sings'', so they tell their viewers to vote for David Archuleta, whom they want to win over his British competitor, Wade Collins. After a series of commercials, Archuleta wins to everyone's surprise. The next day, a news report talks about Archuleta's win and speculates that iCarly may be the reason why. Carly, Freddie and Spencer see an interview on TV where Wade Collins says that his mother is ill and that he wanted to use the earnings, if he had won, to help his mother get the surgery she needs. They feel sorry for Wade and invite him on iCarly, hoping to help him get more popular and get his own recording contract. When Wade is late for his iCarly appearance, Sam blames Freddie, and the girls let Gibby sing instead. Wade finally arrives and the iCarly gang learns that he didn't receive any prizes for coming in 2nd place on the show. They volunteer to help make a music video for him, (later known as "Cry Like a Lion"). After the show, Wade reveals his true colors and is nasty and obnoxious, calling everyone a "hobknocker" and is insulting to everyone. He hires Gibby as his personal assistant and keeps calling him "Gibley". The next day, he is very uncooperative with Freddie during the video shoot and continues to act like a spoiled child. After Spencer arrives in studio with a cute puppy, Wade gets even more out of control. He screams insults at everyone, says that he hates puppies, then storms off to get some "yoggert". During an ICarly rehearsal for a segment, Freddie finally finishes the video and Wade comes to collect it with his mother. The crew refuses to give Wade his video, so his mother sits on Carly, and Wade steals the CD. David Archuleta makes a guest appearance on the next iCarly webisode where they show a video of what Wade Collins is really like. David can't sing because he has a sore throat, so they have Spencer play iCarly out on the banjo. They tell what hotel and room Wade is staying in and asks anyone in America who dislikes him to go there. Meanwhile, Spencer gets a letter from Video Village that claims he hasn't returned a video that he rented ten years earlier. Sam teaches Spencer how to lie so he can try to lie to the video store clerk, but he just can't do it. In the end, it turns out that the video store owner just sends out letters to scare people. Trivia *A majority of the episode is about lying. *Sam demonstrates that she is an excellent liar in this episode, but she can't lie about the simplest of things to Carly. (in "iSaw Him First," Sam had trouble lying that she was with Shane and in iWill Date Freddie, Carly states that "Sam may be obnoxious and irresponsible, but she doesn't lie"). *''America Sings'' is a parody of American Idol. *Archuleta being a winner on ''America Sings'' is a response to being an American Idol finalist. *''Backstage Hollywood'' is a parody of Access Hollywood. *Wade calls Carly and others "hobknockers". The true meaning of the word is unknown, but it is apparently both "gross and illegal". *'Hobknockers' is also cut out in the episode in the UK airings, making it a shorter episode. However, in iFix A Popstar when it is briefly used, it is not cut out. *This episode premiered on TEENick's "Crush Night," hosted by David Archuleta and Miranda Cosgrove. *This episode is mentioned in IFix A Popstar. *When shooting Wade Collins video, the iCarly gang shot it inside the studio. But in the final music video, it was shot outside. This could mean that they switched locations or decided to use a green screen. *Right after David won, Freddie hugged Carly, but when Sam saw him, and he saw her, you can tell they were still tense from the kiss. *Several people who watched this episode thought that it was probably the most racist episode in iCarly due to the several quotes said by Wade Collins which they thought was offensive to all Americans. *Andrea Swain, the actress who played the Video Village clerk, also appeared in iCarly Saves TV and iStart a Fanwar. *In iBloop, the swing out stops every time Freddie clicks the button. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly and Sam: David! David! David! Freddie: He is not gonna win. Carly and Sam: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Spencer: '''I can't I am a terrible liar. '''Carly: It's true. Like one time.... Spencer: Don't tell the story! Carly: I'm telling the story! One time we were going to ride roller-coasters on a school day and when Spencer came to get me he told Ms. Briggs he was taking me to the doctor. So she says "Which one?" and Spencer says... Spencer: meekly Dr. Roller-coaster. Carly: And guess what I didn't get to ride that day. Carly : with a yo-yo ... Yo ... Yo ... Yo ... Yo ... Freddie ''': I fixed it so it swings out 18% faster now. '''Carly : Okay, you've gotta get a girlfriend. Freddie : I know ... up Uh-- Carly : No. Freddie : in resignation Yeah. Wade Collins : Just roll the camera! Action!! plays '' ''comes in holding a puppy. Spencer: '''Hey. Check out this little guy. '''Wade Collins: Jibley, STOP THE MUSIC! Wade Collins: You are all a bunch of hob-knockers! Carly: Hob-knockers? Wade: I'm going downstairs to get some yah-gurt! Carly: Yah-gurt? Freddie: We're in the middle of shooting YOUR music video! Wade: UGH! Why are all Americans such IDIOTS?! Spencer: I thought we were hob-knockers? Freddie: Good, it's hard to find shots of the guy NOT shouting at me and calling me an "UNTALENTED HOBKNOCKER!!!" Sam: HOBKNOCKER. Wade: Is that anyway you talk to my mum? Sam: Your mom? Wade's Mom: Hello love. Spencer : You're very nice. Clerk : You're very ... cute. Spencer : Really? ... Wanna visit my summer home in Prague and meet my cousin, the Pope? Clerk :'' Giggles'' Spencer : Yeah, I knew you'd giggle. Sam: So, David, what was it like hanging it out with Wade Collins? David Archuleta: Oh, you know, he's...unenthusiastically ''okay. '''Carly': You don't like him, do you? David: unenthused Not really, no. Sam: Let it out, David. David: Well, he called me a hob-knocker. I don't even know what that means. Carly: the meaning of hob-knocker into David's ear David: Oh! Gross! Sam: And illegal. Wade Collins: a YouTube Poop-style video I wanted tuna fish! the plate of ham sandwich out of Carly's hand, edited to do it three times Scene 2 :hocks and spits onto the floor Scene 3 :Wade Collins: is flashing all different colors I've got a pimple in my ear. Scene 4 :Wade Collins: is blow-drying his hair Too hot! repeats ...hot! repeats ...hot! :Gibby: I'm sorry! takes the blowdryer, aims it at Gibby, and blows it in his face, causing him to run off Scene 5 :Wade Collins: flashes negative You're a stupid American, Freddie. Stupid American Scene 6 :spits again Scene 7 :sneezes on Gibby intentionally Scene 8 :Wade Collins: by several music video-dressed girls You're all a bunch of stupid American girls! You bunch of hob-knockers! Scene 9 :Wade Collins: I DON'T CARE ABOUT MUSIC! I WANT MONEY! turns green, echoing "MONEY!" Scene 10 :spits again Scene 11 :Wade Collins: at a hobo bystander outside HOB-- repeats ''HOB-- ''repeats ''HOB-KNOCKER! 'Scene 12' '''Wade Collins': spaghetti I have to look beautiful! Jibley Gibby! Scene 13 :growls at the camera Scene 14 Wade Collins: I hate children, I hate teenagers, I hate animals, AND I HATE AMERICA! :ends Carly: to web audience Isn't he charming? David Archuleta: Should we tell them what room? Carly: I don't think we should David: pleased Room 513. Carly: That's room five one three! up fingers for each number 209 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Season 2 episodes